leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Next Big Event Guessing
League of Legends has a lots of stories, and some are untold. To explore further in the mystery of Valoran, there is at least one big event every year, based on one location in Valoran. So here is what I think the next big event could be. History For now, there has been 4 big events, which follow a champion released or reworked. * Shadow Isles: in 2012 * Freljord: in 2013 (event: the discovery of Lissandra) * Shurima: in 2014 (event: Sivir resurrects Azir and awakens Renekton and Xerath) * Bilgewater: Rework in 2015 (event: The revenge from MF, Gangplank's fake death, the union of Graves and TF) * Mount Targon: Two smaller events, one is Bilgewater vs the Harrowing (with ) and the other is Shurima (with ) There are also three lore update: one for Mount Targon ( and Rework) in 2016, and two for the Shadow Isles (the second came with rework) From the Mount Targon event, there is a chance that upcoming events have more than one new champion involved. Current Champions We also need to look at the current champions released and reworked and how they affect the current lore of Valoran. I wont explain the stories of champions involved in the 4 big events. Hide= Click other tabs to see more information. |-|2013= * Faction: Demacia. * She is the scout of Demacia, finding information in Valoran. * In the background information, you can see a bit of her opinion about Demacia. * But also very loyal (although having conflicts, she's always ready to serve her country) Demacia and Noxus are the two big nations in Valoran and they are enemies. I think if there is a Demacia vs Noxus event, Quinn will play a big part. # She is captured by Noxus in one of her scouting, leaving Valor return back to Demacia alone. This means war. # A conflict happens, she and (another one dislike her nation) leave Demacia. * Faction: Zaun * Zac is an experiment of Zaun, who is raised by the scientists who created him. * He is Zaun's Hero, but according to his lore, he MAY hate the scientists of Zaun. Piltover and Zaun always has conflicts. One of them is in science field. It is hardly Zac can be a big part of this event since he hate the scientists (except his parents) but also wants to protect his homeland. He maybe one of the minor force for Zaun, unless, he is the major project of Evolution. Faction: Independent. Aatrox is one of the 5 Darkin, and the only one we know. It is hardly Aatrox will involved in any big event, except helping one faction in a war. However, since it is quite unfair, it cannot happen, unless another Darkin raised. * Faction: Demacia * Although having Demacia as faction, he isn't involved much with it. He appears in the Shadow Isles vs Bilgewater saga. * Faction: Zaun Jinx appearance give a big chance for Piltover vs Zaun event. From her background, it is the first time we know how Zaun hates Piltover not only in the science field, and making both and involved in the conflicts between the two cities. It also the first time, we know that the gang Vi came from didn't vanish, and how they see her as a traitor. * Faction: Ionia Yasuo is an Ionian. An Elder is killed and he is believed to be the killer because the killer has wind technique (probably when she came there) Now he is being chased by Ionians while Yasuo is searching for the real killer. From Yasuo and Taliyah lore, we know that the war in Ionia is not over. There may be a chance for an event in Ionia, in which I believe Yasuo finds Riven and they are both friends (similar to how Graves and TF are friends now) |-|2014= * Race: Voidborn * There is not much to say, but the appearance of Vel'Koz and many other events show how the Void is reaching Valoran. "Prior to the reveal of lore and his Q&A, there was a popular theory that Vel'Koz was one of the Frozen Watchers - due to visual similarities and a literal interpretation of Lissandra's quote, "The Watchers were sent howling into The Abyss." It was confirmed that Vel'Koz specifically is not one of Lissandra's Watchers, although a connection between the Watchers and the Void was left up-in-the-air." - from Watcher. This again show how the Void may have reached Valoran in the very early stage. * Faction: Freljord ( side) Again, there is not much to say, but he is rumoured to be an Iceborn (Lissandra is an official one), which may leads to other iceborn discoveries. * Race: Yordle * His lore tells a bit more about the Watchers. * Race: Voidborn (Shurima) The same as Vel'Koz, her appearance shows how the Void is reaching Valoran. It is also noted how Xer'Sai is a race in Shurima, not just an invidual, showing how the Void is a part of Valoran. |-|2015= Literally, not very connected to Valoran's lore. His impact is as much as Aatrox. However, one of the videos introducing Bard involves Ionia. That moment may be essential in Ionia event. * Faction: Zaun The appearance of Ekko again expands the hatred between Zaun and Piltover. We now know not all Zaun are bad and not all Piltovans are good. And again, expands the Zaun gang, from 2 to 3. and Not very sure how those god-like champions interact with Valoran's lore. But there are many champions of this kind. Hope they are not "Oh man, don't know how to fit these champions into Valoran. Hey, just make them a myth. Problem solved!" |-|2016= * Faction: Ionia This guy doesn't interact much with Ionia's lore except and . But it also good to notice now that there are 2 champions related to Ionia now. * Faction: Mount Targon It is funny that he has faction in Mount Targon since he is now free from it. The lore is again, another god-like champion, but has one part to noticed. The Void. A void portal in the Mount Targon. It is also rumoured there is a portal in Freljord, too. * Faction: Noxus * Race: Yordle Not much to say about this guy. What events can happen? Overthrow in Demacia (Lowest Chance) Demacia is a peaceful nation and is the enemy of Noxus. But inside, it is not very peaceful. * There are hatred between houses (notable is ) * The defense from inside enemy maybe reworked into weak as Demacia always send their soldiers helping random citizens ( ). is their scout, but is only known to scout outside, not inside. * Such peaceful country can be hated from inside as weak (as opinion on ) and foolish. parents can be killed by the Black Rose, which she can blame Jarvan III for not protecting them. ;The event In a fight against , brought , a fellow angel, to help her. To protect her, Galio is cursed by Morgana. To reverse the curse, Kayle sent Galio body to Demacia protection, returning home, finding the cure. In another fight, and stole a Rune from one of the Black Rose weaklings. With the knowledge of magic, Lux said she can save Galio before it is too late. With the help of , who learned Dark Magic after her parent death, Lux cured Galio but his appearance changed, and he cannot live without the Rune. When Kayle returned, she thanks them for saving Galio lived, but she had to tell Jarvan III about his existence. Jarvan III decided to return the Rune back to . In that moment, Kayle protect Galio, making the king said she is a traitor, no longer a Demacia residence. , with hatred upon the king for a long time, also decided to protect Kayle and Galio, overthrow him. Quinn, Vayne and Lux followed. Fiora killed the king, announced herself as the new queen. sent his soliders attacking the traitors. Cannot win the fight, Fiora, Quinn, Vayne and Lux running away. Lux binded Jarvan IV, doesn't allow him to follow. Garen reached her but decided not to kill her. However, Lux cannot escaped, as Xin Zhao has reached her, sweeping her ally from protecting her. Both Lux and Garen is imprisioned for betrayal. Jarvan IV became the new king. Demacia is weaker than ever as they lost two allies and a lot of strong soliders in the overthrow. This open for the return of Taric, a war between Demacia and Noxus. ;This event maynot be possible because * As such a peaceful country, this kind of event is not suitable for Demacia. * Demacia and Noxus is the two strongest nations. The fall of Jarvan III may also leads to the fall of Demacia, leaving Valoran in chaos. * Many alliance of Demacia will not accept the new government. ;Conclusion An event like this would give players a surprise but has many disadvantages in the long term. Overthrow in Noxus This event is similar as the above. We already know Noxus is not a stable country. Such a war country with many dark secrets inside always have conflicts. Piltover vs Zaun Ionia vs Noxus Ionia Civil War Category:Blog posts